Little Ways
by Orange sweetness
Summary: It's a oneshot. It's M&M and it's after Mia and Lilly have a fight and Michael runs after her. What will happen?


One shot – Mia and Lilly have a fight and Michael runs after her. What will happen? M&M

"Breathe, Mia, breathe," I kept telling myself. I had run to the penguins yet again. This had been the second time in less than a week. I need to kick this habit of mine. I mean seriously what's going to happen on day when I'm really old and I come here alone someone's going to think I'm here to pick up little kids.

"It's going to be okay," that wasn't me. I turned around and saw Michael behind me. He looked wonderful as always. He had his hands in his pockets and was trying to stay warm. Even though it was fall and it should be warm a cold front came through and it was early winter conditions.

"Come here," I said and indicated for him to come sit next to me and share a blanket that was miraculously in my back pack. I really think my mom predicted that this would happen this morning and put the blanket in my bag. He came and sat and grabbed the end of the blanket.

"It's Lilly," Michael said as he watched a penguin do a little dance. He laughed and looked at me, "Don't take it too hard."

"Yeah, Michael I know all of that but I'm MIA. I don't yell at people like that. I never express anything."

"Yes, and you need to work on that but at least you vent our emotions out." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"It's true. Mia for the past week I have seen you with your nose in that journal of yours."

"So..?"

"So… you are at least telling someone how you feel." He was talking about it as if it was a person and although I do think of my diary as sort of a person no one else does.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"No, I think it's kind of cool. I mean I would never be caught dead with one but I do blogs and stuff. It's kind of the same." He said as he looked at me then back to the penguins as if he was scared or something.

"Michael what's wrong?" I asked looking directly into his eyes for the first time since he came over towards me. I was drowned with so many emotions that I couldn't help but scoot a little closer to Michael passing it off as being cold and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Well nothing that you would want to hear about I'm sure," he replied.

"Come on Michael I'm your friend you can tell me. I won't tell anyone I promise."

"I know you won't," he took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm in love with a girl and she doesn't know it."

"Well, have you ever told her?" I croaked out now aware that my heart was being torn apart by the wretched hands of God who just fells like cursing me. Maybe Grandmere' really does have an "in" with God and fells that since I haven't been paying attention in princess lesson I must pay.

"I tried to do it in sweet ways but she seems to be a bit oblivious."

"Well Michael maybe they weren't obvious. What did you do for her?"

"Oh that's not important. I just need to know what I need to do to get her to understand." As much as I was dying inside I still wanted to be strong for Michael. He needed me right now and I wanted to be there for him.

"I don't know. Only one guy ever professed his love for me and it completely freaked me out." I received a chuckle from Michael who looked at me and brushed some hair away from my eyes.

"Yeah, that would have creped me out too. I mean not only the whole a guy saying he loves me but the way he did it. I feel awful for you."

"Don't worry that's over," I whispered under my breath.

"Mia, you deserve someone who is perfect," I could almost fell him reject me. I didn't want it to be here at my sanctuary.

"Um…do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked and walked to the entrance of the zoo waiting to find out whether or not Michael was following me.

"You know you shouldn't do that to a guy right?" he asked as he ran to my side.

"Do what?" I asked making my way to the loft. I was keeping up a fast pace as a New Yorkers custom.

"Leave a guy like that without previsions just to lure him to your home."

"Ok, Michael, you need to lie of the War channel a little."

"But then where will I get ideas to attack Lilly?" he asked making a good point."I'm sure you'll find some way the 10 plagues, CSI, criminal reports, and _praying to the devil_," I said.

"Yeah, maybe but what about the mind games?" he said raising an eyebrow playfully.

"You are smart enough to figure something out," I said as we reached to the loft and started to climb the stairs to our apartment. While we were climbing I began to pant hard, I mean I had been doing a lot of exercise for that day. Michael slipped his arms underneath me and lifted me while climbing the last two flights of stairs.

"Thanks," I said as my heart started to come out of my chest.

Once we got into the loft I could have sworn I heard Michael say, "She still doesn't realize," under his breath but when I asked him what he had said he just smiled that gorgeous model smile. The smile caused me to forget what he had said and started to heat up some water on the stove as Michael went and pulled out mugs and chocolate.

"I sang, I taught her, and," Michael was saying with his back turned to me, "I her constantly and yet she still doesn't realize I love her. What should I do?"

"Tell her."

"She still won't believe me. What should I do then?" he asked almost excited and nervous at the same time with his voice in a low whisper but it couldn't be anything like I was feeling. I was scared and I knew I was going to be disappointed as soon as I told him this and he ran out the door to go find his perfect girl.

"You'll have to put your arms around her," he did that to me and my heart started to pound so hard he probably could have felt it, "pull her close, and kiss-" but I was cut off by him doing what I just said he should have done. Then he pulled apart and said, "I love you, Mia." Then he went back to kissing me and the kiss was perfect. His hand was supporting my head and the other was around my waist keeping me from falling backward. His tongue crept into my mouth and I felt warmness spread through my body despite the weather and then I closed the gap in between up and pulled my mouth away and softly mumbled, "I would have never guessed."

To which he responded, "I know Mia, I know everything." And then we returned to kissing and having his body against mine.


End file.
